1. Field of the Invention
The disclosure relates to laser diode fabrication apparatuses, and in particular, to apparatuses for fabricating patterns using a laser diode and methods for fabricating patterns.
2. Description of the Related Art
Fabrication of large-sized and flexible display panels use conventional processes such as lithography, laser processing, inkjet printing, and thermal print head printing, for mass production in applications of micro patterns, for example, micro phase retardation films (retarders).
Conventional lithography is beneficial due to the fact that it's well-developed. The requirement that a predetermined mask must be used to define a width of a retardation on a micro retarder. High power (about 100 Watt (W)) CO2 laser processing is advantageous due to the fact that it can be practically used. A pattern fabricated by high power CO2 laser processing is created by several laser-scanning lines such that fine traces are left between the laser-scanning lines. As for inkjet printing, inkjet printing is beneficial due to low production costs. Inkjet droplets, however, are difficult to apply on some materials.
The micro phase retardation plate of a conventional phase retarder structure includes two regions with different phase retardations. Alternative regions with different phase retardation can be formed by a CO2 laser heating treatment. U.S. Pat. No. 6,498,679, the entirety of which is hereby incorporated by reference, discloses a fabrication method for patterning phase retardation using a CO2 laser heating. Patterns with different phase retardation characteristics are formed by laser scanning line by line. Several laser-scanning lines are composed on a patterned region.